falloutfandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Data Logs: Project Mongrel
Input Password Password: Dogma Imputing code [][][][][][] Welcome, Dr. Evan Jankowski First Log "Must have Jacob's DNA." What was I thinking? That's impossible. There is no way that anyone could possibly acquire Jacob's DNA. Wasn't that the whole purpose of Raikov's project to get Vaughton back? If Raikov is successful there, I'll acquire some of Vaughton's DNA to create another Chimera to act as a failsafe against Vaughton escaping again, to hunt down Sechin, and to show the Enclave that the Chimera can be just as good as the Warrior Weapons. In the meantime, I've decided to cook up another project. Second Log I've named the project Project Mongrel. It's an extension of Projects Demon and Chimera, but will also deviate from the norm significantly enough to warrant a new name. I've decided, as well, on how the project will work. They say that "Those who hunt monsters must take care that they do not become one." If Vaughton and Sechin are monster hunters, then the only thing that can kill them would be a monster. That adage can be safely be thrown to the winds. I'm not worried about the project's humanity, only its ability, and, fortunately, that will not be in question. Third Log From what I've seen, the real advantages that Chimeras have are those that I give them by fiddling around while they're incubating in the womb. Of course, it's more complex than that, but it is good to keep my procedures secret, at least until I establish Chimeric dominance in the Enclave. I don't want Raikov learning how I do it. Now, Skyler and Honda were exceptional hybrids, but I wonder how far I can push the foetus to change. Skyler's Yao Guai and Honda's Deathclaw genes were examples of getting it right, but I wonder. Will document more once project begins to take off. Fourth Log The Warrior Weapon's skill and versatility will be a problem. Not insurmountable. Nothing is insurmountable. It is not a case of Skyler's stealth or Honda's agility. Clearly, they are not capable of following such tenets, otherwise they would have succeeded their intended missions. Abstract thought is a disadvantage in the case of such a subject. Perhaps I was right with Dolly. All it needs is to be able to think in terms of combat. Yes, that's it! Animal cunning! Yes, this is promising. Now how to induce such cunning in a human brain without causing too much damage, that will be the greatest task. Fifth Log Maybe the reason for my two previous failures is because I only merged them with one other type of creature. Maybe, to gain success for the project, I need to splice multiple genes into one human. There's a wide potential for dangerous and powerful creatures in the wastes, so maybe my best bet would be to examine what a merger between two or more creatures would do. Although they were unsuccessful, my previous projects have shown me how joining a Deathclaw or Yao Guai with a human would make them much stronger. I wonder if both can be joined for double the effects. Sixth Log I ran a preliminary experiment today. My hypothesis was originally unsuccessful, as the modifications did not take. I cannot merge two extremely diverse creatures, such as a Yao Guai and Deathclaw, into a human being. I should have known that after seeing firsthand how difficult it was to mix human and Deathclaw genes. However, on a whim, I ran a second experiment using my first failure as a control while introducing the Forced Evolution Virus into the second. Both foetuses were placed under extremely fast age acceleration. I do not intended such hastiness in my final product, but today it was useful to see how the experiment could turn out. The control did exactly the same, but the FEV group took. Six hours later, a very sickly but totally developed experiment was born on death's doorstep. I killed it. I don't intend the final product to turn out like this accelerated one did. However, I have discovered that I can merge two almost-incompatible genotypes into a parent genotype. Now, I wonder if I can throw an irradiated feline into the mix and confer some of their useful traits into my project. Seventh Log I've begun the process. I performed a second experiment, much like the one in the last log, only I added an irradiated cat's genes to the mix. Once again, the FEV group took, most likely because it forces the foetus to evolve to take the stimulus. This is fascinating. I've started working on the creatures. I created several foetuses that are to get the exact same treatment, to ensure that I have a backup in case one experiment goes down. I have no idea how long this will take, as the additions involved may lengthen the development and incubation periods, possibly severely. I must be prepared for any setbacks. I have faith in this next experiment. Chimera will finally succeed as a successful project. Eighth Log I've though more about the failures of my previous experiments. Why did they fail? They seemed to be the perfect soldiers: intelligent, powerful, well-armed, fast, and merciless. What went wrong? I have a feeling that the intelligence was a deciding factor. Now, intelligence is useful, but, as Skyler showed, the more intelligent an individual, the more likely they are to desert. And both Honda and Skyler showed that questioning and thinking impedes the mission. There must be no hesitation, no fear, and no questioning. By User:Twentyfists Category:History Category:Restoration